ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball DE
Dragon Ball DE is a fanfiction/manga series by MrFluffman. It fills in the events of the time between DBZ and DBGT. Hope you enjoy! Nitro Saga The Powerful Space Tyrant, Nitro! Frieza was not the only one to hold a large portion of the known Universe. There was another, a being known as Nitro, who had held the Northern part of the universe in fear for hundreds of years. For Nitro had control of the element of fire, and had used it to great success. However, one day, he had lost all interest in his usual pursuits. "I am officially bored," he said to his servants, "has Frieza died in the Southern Galaxy yet?" One of his braver servants stepped forward, "Sir... Frieza was killed some time ago, by a mysterious Saiyan, who was raised on a planet called Earth!" "A Saiyan?!" Nitro exclaimed, "I thought that old windbag had wiped them all out! However, this discovery does intrest me... perhaps I shall pay this Saiyan a visit, and see if he is strong enough to defeat me!" Having made his mind up, Nitro immediatley called for a ship to be prepared immediatley. The location: Earth. The battle was on! Nitro's Arrival It was an ordinary sunny day on Planet Earth, and the Z-Fighters where gathering for a reunion. Everyone was talking and telling old stories of the battles with Majin Buu, when suddenly, Goku froze and looked at the sky. "Goku," Krillin asked, "what's wrong?" "That power..."Goku stammered, "it's stronger than anything I've ever felt before. Stronger than Majin Buu, stronger than Frieza!" Everyone gasped, and then Goku leaped into the air, flying away, at the same time going Super Saiyan. At the same moment, Vegeta, unable to let Kakarot beat him to the punch, leaped into the air as well, flying after his rival. Soon, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten leaped up and followed as well, hoping to catch up with the two Saiyans. The reason for this distress, as you can imagine, was Nitro, who's ship had touched down not long after. He stepped out, in a barren canyon a little far from West City, and surveyed the landscape. "What a pathetic area," he said, "surely Earth has better to offer than this." He raised his hand, and some light from the sun seemed to seperate from Sol and streak down to his hand. He gripped it tightly and flung it at the city. However, before it could reach it's destination, another energy orb. Nitro spun around, looking for the source. Son Goku touched down, his aura shimmering. "Why did you do that?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous, "Why did you try to hurt those innocent people?" "I have my reasons," Nitro replied cooly, "are you the Saiyan that defeated Frieza, son of King Cold, brother of Cooler?" "So what if I am?" Goku asked, still angry over Nitro's attack. "Well then," Nitro said, his aura appearing, the ground in front of him splitting simply because of his power, "let's go." Suprise Attack!! The Power of Nitro! "Fine," Goku said, powering up to Super Saiyan 2, "if you want to go, then darn it, let's go!" He teleported behind the tyrant and swung a kick. However, Nitro quickly blocked the attack and then kicked Goku in the stomach. He strength greatly outmatched the Saiyan's, and he followed it up with several more punches, and finally hurled Goku into a rock. He concluded the attack by blowing up the rock with an energy blast. However, when the dust cleared, Goku was still standing there, only his gi torn up. "What the-" Nitro gasped, "that attack would have killed an ordinary Saiyan." "I'm no ordinary Saiyan," Goku replied, and then used Instant Transmission to get behind Nitro. He grasped the tyrant's arms and pulled them behind his back. Nitro swung them out, easily breaking Goku's grip, then spun around and kicked Goku 2 meters away. Just when Goku was getting up, Nitro leaped over to him, punched him in the stomach, and tossed him to the ground again. He then began to beat Goku, not letting up. He ended the attack by kicking Goku into the air, and knocked him to the ground again. Goku lay in a pile of rubble, helpless. His shirt wasn't completely torn off, so things didn't look good. He leaped to his feet, and put his hands behind him. "Kame..." he began, and Nitro raised his hand, energy pooling from the son. "Hame..." more energy went to Nitro, "HAAA!" Goku thrust his hands forward, launching a powerful beam of energy at the tyrant. Nitro launched the sun rays as the Sol Death Shot! The beams collided, and they entered a beam struggle. Nitro was winning easily, and pushed the blast just a little bit further, leading it to slam into Goku. The area was nearly consumed by a large, destructive energy wave. And when it cleared, Goku was nowhere to be seen! Vegeta's Turn to Fight "Kakarot?" Vegeta gasped, unable to believe that his rival had just been killed by Nitro. Up above him, the tyrant began to laugh. "That is all you've got?" he scoffed, "this was the fool who defeated Frieza? He was defeated easier than I thought! Pathetic." "No one," Vegeta said, his aura burning yellow, "kills Kakarot, except me!" He then transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 himself! "Interesting," Nitro said, "I might just let you live." Suddenly Vegeta shot up towards him, and hurled a punch. Nitro grabbed his hand and kneed Vegeta in the ribs. Vegeta leaped back. "I don't know who you think you're fighting," he laughed, "but you'll need better than that to stop me! Final Flash!" Suddenly the area was once more consumed in energy. Nitro was laughing through it all. "How?!" Vegeta asked. "Simple," Nitro replied, "I absorb any fire based energy, such as the Final Flash, Final Shine, and Kamehameha. You had no chance at all, and you just made me stronger." He then streaked down and plunged his fist into Vegeta's stomach. The Saiyan Prince made a squacking sound, and Nitro lifted him up. "Pathetic," the tyrant muttered, and then brough Vegeta down on his knee. Vegeta's nose shattered, and his neck was thrown. He was helpless. Gohan Attacks! Coming Soon! Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction by MrFluffman Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If Category:Fan Made Stories